


Danger hypnotique

by Psychoslasher



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hypnotism, Love, M/M, Party, Revelations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: Lorsque l’hypnose révèle des secrets.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Kudos: 4





	Danger hypnotique

Disclaimer : Pure fiction comme d'habitude, je ne connais rien de la vie personnelle des membres du groupe.

* * *

Le groupe avait été convié à une cérémonie donnée après un spectacle lors duquel avaient défilé divers artistes amateurs : dresseurs canins, ventriloques, musiciens, chanteurs, illusionnistes et hypnotiseurs. Christoph connaissant l'un des organisateurs, il avait réussi à se procurer des billets pour tous les membres du groupe. Il avait d'ailleurs vanté les mérites d'un artiste qu'il connaissait également : Ramon Rodriguez. Ce jeune hypnotiseur de vingt-huit ans s'était rapidement fait une réputation dans le milieu du spectacle avec ses numéros consistant à transformer deux personnes inconnues en couple marié. L'avis du public était mitigé, certains jugeant cela comme une mauvaise télé-réalité et d'autres considérant que le numéro était parfait pour montrer si des personnes seraient capables de s'entendre sans hypocrisie.

Dans l'immense salle, les invités s'étaient empressés d'ôter leurs manteaux trempés par la pluie car par malchance, elle se trouvait à deux pâtés de maison de la salle de spectacle. Certains se fondirent donc dans la masse le temps de s'intégrer et d'autres se rendirent directement là où tout se passait : buffet, alcool et surtout rencontres avec les artistes. Alors que Schneider évoquait le numéro d'hypnose avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour la moitié de ses amis, l'autre le soutint.

\- C'est fou cette capacité de persuader les gens de se plier à ta volonté ! dit Till, admiratif.

\- C'est juste de la manipulation mentale, comme utiliser un sérum de vérité. Sauf que c'est une méthode innocente ! soutint Lorenz.

Landers haussa les sourcils car il était peu de cet avis.

\- Innocente ? Ils pourraient te faire vider ton compte en banque à tout moment et tu obéirais comme un robot.

\- Tu regardes trop la télé, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Je connais bien Ramon en plus, c'est un ami de la famille et je l'ai aidé à se faire connaître.

\- Rassurant, Doomie, rassurant !

Fixant l'un d'eux en particulier, Flake railla :

\- De toute façon, c'est superflu si tu sais te montrer convainquant. Regardez Richard, il sait encore "plier" les jeunes femmes à son âge sans avoir à se servir de l'hypnose.

Ce dernier lui envoya un mouvement de bassin bien suggestif accompagné d'un léchage de lèvres tout aussi lascif et provocateur.

\- Eh les obsédés, il y a du monde ici.

Till corrigea leur comportement en donnant une claque derrière la tête du claviériste et en pinçant les fesses du guitariste.

\- Oh oui Till, continue, j'adore ça ! gémit Richard de façon osée.

Alors que les autres rirent, le chanteur leva les yeux au plafond. Souriant en voyant l'hypnotiseur s'approcher de plus en plus d'eux à mesure qu'il saluait les invités, Doom se prépara à l'introduire auprès de ses amis pour le leur présenter lorsque certains regards changèrent et que l'un d'eux s'y opposa farouchement.

\- Ne laisse pas ton pote s'approcher de moi ! grogna Oliver.

Il était rare que leur ami s'exprime sur un tel ton, raison pour laquelle personne ne le prit mal. Or, il s'agissait d'un avertissement donc Schneider tint plus que les autres à savoir d'où lui venait cette méfiance. Après tout, il les avait assez informés que l'artiste avait toute sa confiance.

\- Ça va ?

Sans quitter l'inconnu des yeux, Ollie s'expliqua :

\- Je vais très bien et je suis - enfin j'étais - de bonne humeur jusqu'à maintenant. C'est juste que je déteste les hypnotiseurs, je n'ai aucune confiance en eux.

\- Zen ! Il ne va pas courir vers toi pour t'agiter une montre à gousset sous le nez, même si ce serait marrant ! sourit Till.

\- En plus, aucun professionnel ne ferait ça contre ton gré. Surtout en public parce qu'il salirait immédiatement sa réputation ! corrigea Schneider.

Légèrement déçu, il tenta néanmoins de le convaincre.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, il meurt d'envie de vous rencontrer en plus.

Cette fois, Richard lança un regard inquiet à celui qui tenait tant à les voir et parla moins fort.

\- Ah parce que tu avais prévu de nous le faire rencontrer ? On parle d'un serrage de mains et de regards dans les yeux ?

\- Ben oui, c'est toujours la méthode de chez nous ! se moqua Till.

\- Tu sais, c'est un être humain normal.

Quant à Lorenz, il ne masqua pas son enthousiasme à tel point qu'il sautilla sur place.

\- Moi je veux bien le rencontrer.

Riedel campa sur ses positions et voyant Richard le rejoindre dans sa méfiance, Schneider décida de les éloigner le temps de leur parler pour éviter que la foule n'entende leurs râles.

\- Bon, suivez-moi.

Il les conduisit dans une salle voisine de plus petite taille dans laquelle les gens étaient autorisés à fumer. Par chance, elle était encore vide pour le moment et sa distance était idéale pour une conversation privée. Depuis l'intérieur, ils avaient une vue sur tout le monde dans la grande salle par le biais d'une vitre large. Sans perdre une seconde, Richard se posa sur le grand canapé en velours bleu foncé placé contre le mur du fond de la pièce, et il sortit sa boîte de cigarettes. Quant à Doom, il alternait les regards entre lui et Oliver.

\- C'est quelqu'un de droit et il ne parle de son travail que si les gens abordent le sujet, alors vous devriez y réfléchir. Il sait que pas mal de gens se méfient de l'hypnose et vous n'êtes sûrement pas les seuls dans cette salle.

Grimaçant, Oliver se frotta la barbe en regardant par la vitre.

\- Paul a raison à propos de l'hypnose, c'est dangereux. Ces gens sont sournois, ils ont tendance à en profiter pour te faire faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils peuvent te prendre ton argent ou t'humilier pour le plaisir.

Till décida d'aider le batteur à les convaincre de peur qu'ils ne passent tous la soirée dans cette pièce.

\- Ollie ! Un véritable sournois ne t'hypnotiserait jamais en public surtout dans le but de t'humilier, sinon il se dénoncerait tout seul. Au pire, il ferait ça pendant que vous seriez tous les deux dans un endroit isolé.

Chris le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et alors qu'il se soulageait de voir le plus jeune passer à une expression faciale plus encourageante, ce fut Richard qui brisa leurs efforts.

\- Entièrement d'accord avec Ollie. C'est un truc de cinglé et c'est pervers de vouloir entrer dans la tête des gens.

Il prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et fixa froidement celui que certains considéraient comme un artiste et qui serrait joyeusement des mains.

\- Il s'y met aussi, on a bien fait de s'éloigner. Ça risque d'être long ! souffla Flake.

\- Faut dire qu'il en connaît un rayon en perversion.

Malgré le fait que Schneider fit l'innocent après sa pique, Richard resta glacial et tapota sur sa tempe.

\- Le cerveau n'est pas un jouet. Tu laisses quelqu'un entrer là-dedans et c'est la porte ouverte au chaos. Ça équivaut à vider tout ton journal intime en public alors imagine pour une personne complètement dérangée ou psychopathe.

Alors qu'il s'était renfermé, Paul s'assit à ses côtés pour peser tous leurs arguments.

\- Vous êtes paranos tous les deux. Tu ne nous cacherais pas des choses coquines, dis ? taquina Till.

Mais son ami ne riait pas et prenait ça très au sérieux, tout comme Oliver.

\- Pas forcément coquines mais j'en cache comme tout le monde. Il y a des choses qui peuvent être dites mais d'autres non, et un hypnotiseur aura accès à tout si tu le laisses entrer dans ta tête. Un assassin qui avoue un crime de longue date, un gamin qui saute d'un toit parce qu'il est persuadé de pouvoir voler, un pédophile qui passe à l'acte parce que l'hypnotiseur lui dit qu'il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, un homme ou une femme infidèle qui passe aux aveux et j'en passe... ça peut rendre service des fois mais ça détruit aussi des vies.

\- Tu ne cites vraiment que les cas les plus graves ! souffla Doom.

\- Non, moi aussi je suis d'accord.

Voilà ! Paul s'était enfin exprimé mais il était du côté de Richard et Oliver, ils étaient donc trois contre trois.

\- Bon ben les mecs, vous allez faire quoi de votre soirée ? Rester là ?

Lorenz les vit se jeter des regards entre eux et ricana.

\- Je parie qu'ils ont fait une orgie tous les trois et qu'ils ont peur que ça se sache, c'est pour ça qu'ils évitent l'hypnotiseur.

Paul fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard plein de mystère.

\- Carrément ! Dommage que vous n'ayez pas été là parce que c'était l'éclate du siècle. On l'a faite sans la moindre femme et en variant les positions toute la nuit. Pipes, gorges profondes, soixante-neuf et autres... Ollie m'a pris par derrière comme un enragé, j'ai joui huit fois et Richard s'en est pris plein la bouche en me suçant.

Tous éclatèrent de rire mais Richard s'étouffa avec sa fumée.

\- Oh le con ! jura t-il en deux quintes de toux.

Néanmoins, il participa à la plaisanterie de ceux qui étaient pliés en deux de chaque côté de lui.

\- Pardon Richard, il m'a trop tenté avec son orgie ! sourit Paul en lui massant le dos.

Décidant finalement de couper la poire en deux, Till proposa aux trois guitaristes de se séparer pour la soirée. Ainsi, lui resterait avec Flake et Schneider pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient, y compris rencontrer Rodriguez. Quant à eux, ils iraient à l'exact opposé et salueraient d'autres personnes. Se relevant, Ollie tapota le bras de Chris.

\- Ok, ça me va !

Les deux autres acceptèrent également et ils firent comme prévu, Till et son "groupe" sortant sans tarder pour aller prendre leur bain de foule. Malgré leur parole, les trois réticents restèrent dans la salle à se regarder silencieusement. Encore debout contre le double vitrage, Richard décela en eux la même paranoïa qui s'était emparée de lui. Il attendit que leurs amis ne soient noyés dans la foule pour abaisser le store de la vitre, mais pas entièrement car il souhaitait voir si quelqu'un arrivait et qui une fois assis dans le canapé. Tenant à éviter que l'artiste ne les aperçoive à travers le verre et ne les rejoigne, cela servit à masquer un minimum leur présence tout en gardant un œil observateur sur l'autre côté. Plus sereins, ils passèrent leur temps à discuter de tout et de rien sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Le sujet principal demeura le tournage du making of de leur dernier album et en particulier l'avalanche de complications dues aux décors. Ils vantèrent toutefois la magnificence de leurs costumes et le travail acharné des professionnels ayant œuvré pour leur réalisation.

Ils décidèrent de sortir une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Paul se racla la gorge en leur montrant des fumeurs approchant de la salle. Le trio s'arrangea pour les croiser au moment de passer la porte, les saluant tout de même. Jetant un œil au reste des invités, ils s'estimèrent chanceux que leurs amis ne les aient pas vus sortir aussi tard. Après tout, Schneider leur avait procuré les billets pour le spectacle et cette fête complétant la soirée, ils savaient que le batteur serait déçu de les voir rester dans leur coin par peur d'un homme. Alors que les guitaristes regardaient autour d'eux en faisant leur possible pour paraître à l'aise, ce fut Paul qui trouva la solution : aller se chercher une coupe de champagne pour se libérer de la pression. Proposition acceptée à l'unanimité et rien que la première gorgée leur fit du bien. Tout comme cette douceur les détendit lentement, ils décidèrent de se faufiler parmi les autres tout en vérifiant encore leurs arrières. Alors qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu à cause de sa taille, Oliver aperçut Flake au loin qui le regardait. Rodriguez était avec leurs amis et semblait s'entendre à merveille avec Till. De crainte que Lorenz ne lui envoie un signe d'appel indiscret devant l'hypnotiseur, ou qu'il ne vienne les taquiner au point de l'attirer avec lui, Ollie proposa de retourner près du buffet. Comme espéré, ses amis le suivirent et sa crainte de voir son espace envahi par un manipulateur de conscience disparut.

Il fallut trois coupes de plus avant que Richard ne leur fasse remarquer que leur teint virait au rouge. Les guitaristes décidèrent donc de délaisser le buffet et de prendre leur courage à deux mains. Mais alors qu'ils allaient se fondre dans cet océan d'inconnus, un artiste vint les accoster. Il s'agissait du pianiste ayant présenté une de ses compositions et qui avait d'ailleurs été le chouchou du public. Ravis que ce soit lui plus qu'un autre, ils discutèrent volontiers. Davy Roberts n'avait que vingt-six ans mais savait toucher les gens au plus profond de leur âme avec sa musique, son air ayant même provoqué une larme chez Paul. Assis à côté de lui, Richard l'avait remarquée sans lui en parler de peur que Paul n'en ait honte, mais lui avait aimé cette réaction sensible. Il savait que Paul aimait cet instrument, plus particulièrement depuis qu'il était sorti avec une pianiste du nom de Annie Berger et qui avait composé des morceaux rien que pour lui.

**Flashback**

Annie avait partagé sa vie durant huit ans donc tous les amis de Paul la connaissaient et l'avaient rencontrée. Bien qu'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, leur entourage les disait faits l'un pour l'autre. Paul parlait constamment d'Annie et de sa sensibilité lorsqu'elle jouait du piano. Il pouvait rester des heures et des heures à l'écouter jouer. Dans son temps libre, il l'emmenait partout où elle désirait aller sauf si le temps à rattraper les conduisait dans un lit sans passer par la conversation. Sinon, il jouait de leurs instruments en essayant de composer des morceaux en duo. Fou d'elle, il avait très mal vécu la rupture et sombré dans une profonde dépression. La cause de cette rupture : la vie de Paul étant instable et les séparant trop souvent, Annie avait voulu passer à autre chose même si leurs cœurs en furent brisés. Alors que Paul avait enfin l'amour qu'il avait toujours désiré, les trop nombreux déplacements du groupe avaient eu raison de son couple. Mais _Rammtein_ était toute sa vie, il aimait son groupe plus que tout et ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Les autres savaient qu'Annie l'aimait énormément alors Till lui avait proposé comme alternative de les accompagner lors des prochains déplacements. De cette façon, elle aurait pu constater à quel point c'était dur aussi pour Paul de supporter la pression des trajets et de la foule de fans autour d'eux, sans oublier tous ces journalistes oppressants. De plus, ils auraient été ensemble en dehors de son cadre professionnel. Malheureusement, elle avait décliné la proposition par simple refus d'avoir ce train de vie en permanence. Elle aimait être établie et non se déplacer sans arrêt car c'était trop stressant pour elle, et il n'avait pu la blâmer pour ça. Les amants s'étaient donc séparés avec une immense douleur morale. Pas d'adieux mais un au revoir tellement ils avaient envie de rester ensemble au fond d'eux. Comme preuve, dans les mois qui suivirent, les membres du groupe les avaient plus d'une fois surpris tous les deux. Paul et Annie s'étaient revus pendant les périodes de pause de _Rammstein_ et chacun avait retenté plusieurs pas vers l'autre. Till et les autres la trouvaient chez Paul en allant lui rendre visite, il leur parlait toujours autant d'elle et il lui arrivait d'être indisponible pour eux car il était avec Annie. Ils avaient même recouché ensemble avec à chaque fois l'appréhension de voir ce beau moment finir comme s'il n'avait pas eu lieu. En somme, ils agissaient comme un couple refusant la séparation. Oliver détestait se mêler de la vie privée des autres mais il ne voulait pas voir Paul se faire des illusions alors avec Christian, ils avaient essayé de le raisonner. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, ils avaient fait appel aux autres. Chacun avait exposé ses propres arguments en dehors de Richard, qui jugeait sa propre vie amoureuse trop chaotique pour donner des leçons alors qu'en fait, ce chaos s'élargissait pour une toute autre raison. Paul et Annie avaient donc poursuivi leur manège jusqu'au jour où ils s'étaient véritablement dit adieu, les fans et journalistes harceleurs et les groupies collantes achevant le travail des longues distances les séparant.

Pour Paul, c'était trop à supporter depuis. Groupies ou fans, il avait mis fin à toute fréquentation inutile risquant de lui donner de faux espoirs ou de lui rappeler Annie. Il ne voyait plus que ses cinq meilleurs amis et bien qu'il jouait toujours merveilleusement de la guitare, il avait perdu son étincelle de vie, buvant et pleurant dès qu'il se retrouvait seul. Lors d'une soirée dans un bar berlinois où ils allaient souvent pour oublier le stress, Paul s'était retrouvé tellement ivre qu'il parlait de tomber dans un sommeil duquel il ne sortirait jamais. Les autres s'étaient inquiétés et en particulier Richard, qui était juste à côté de lui. Ils avaient évoqué des souvenirs plus joyeux mais malheureusement, cela n'avait pas arrêté Paul dans sa critique de lui-même. Continuant de boire, son vocabulaire était devenu plus alarmant, parlant seul et allant jusqu'à l'évocation du suicide même s'il était trop ivre pour savoir ce qu'il disait. Richard avait froncé les sourcils à ce moment-là, mais il n'avait pu cacher longtemps qu'il s'agissait de son bouclier pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Paul aimait tant cette femme que chacun savait que cela aurait fini par arriver même s'il n'était pas du genre à se mettre en danger. L'état de leur ami leur faisait trop mal et Richard l'avait relevé doucement en proposant de le ramener chez lui. Pendant des mois après cela, Kruspe avait dormi chez lui sans que l'aîné n'ait son mot à dire, jusqu'à ce que son état ne s'améliore. Tous les autres veillaient au grain car le voir si malheureux était contagieux et Richard finissait dans le même état émotionnel, même s'il s'efforçait de garder le sourire pour lui remonter le moral. Paul avait toujours été la joie personnifiée pour lui : toujours de bonne humeur, bavard, taquin et avec un cœur d'or. Richard avait donc tout essayé pour le sortir de là. Il le faisait sortir pour boire des verres de temps en temps, ils jouaient de la guitare chez l'un ou l'autre, et il prévoyait de temps en temps des sorties soit à deux, soit avec leurs familles. Plus d'un an avait été nécessaire pour que Paul ne se reprenne.

**Fin flashback**

"C'était il y a longtemps. Il est passé à autre chose alors fais-en autant, merde ! Il est heureux alors ne lui pourris pas la soirée" pensa Richard. Ne se doutant pas de son regard abattu, il repensa à l'expression de Paul lorsque la décision de rupture définitive avait été prise car il était en sa compagnie à ce moment-là. Oliver lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le secoua légèrement. Il ne se rendit compte que son regard le brûlait qu'après ses amis, raison pour laquelle il fuit leur compagnie pour se rendre aux toilettes.

\- Richard ?

La voix de Paul l'appelant résonna dans ses oreilles mais il ne put se retourner pour affronter son regard.

Sorti de cette salle trop remplie à son goût, il s'adossa au mur et prit une grande inspiration mais cette fois, ses larmes trouvèrent leur chemin. Sachant qu'il était seul, il ne put les retenir et les laissa couler. Cherchant le panneau indicateur des toilettes, il déambula plusieurs minutes avant de trouver les lieux, ce qui permit à ses larmes de se calmer un instant. Malheureusement, une fois seul à l'intérieur et face à l'immense miroir, il vit le visage de son ami à la place du sien. Ce teint pâle de la personne qui ne se nourrissait plus, qui buvait et pleurait abondamment fendit à nouveau sa retenue et il s'agrippa au bord du lavabo. "Pourquoi je me torture avec ça ? Il va mieux, c'est le principal" pensa t-il en pleurant. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et il ne parvint pas à apaiser son chagrin. Il n'eut pas non plus l'occasion de masquer son émotion lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une tierce personne qu'il ne remarqua pas, mais celle-ci fut immédiatement touchée par son état.

ooOOoo

Ollie et Paul avaient quand même rejoint le reste de leurs amis après avoir courageusement fait le tour de la salle. Par miracle, ils avaient évité Rodriguez et profitaient désormais d'un peu plus de gaieté puisqu'il devait probablement poursuivre sa série de rencontres de la soirée. Ils se sentaient moins acculés et plus aptes à la discussion avec leurs amis. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent totalement à l'aise que Flake se mit à regarder derrière eux avec un sérieux à faire peur.

\- Oh Ramon, rebonjour !

Alors que Paul et Oliver se tournaient rapidement vers l'endroit fixé par Lorenz, ils l'entendirent rire puis se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui. L'invectivant silencieusement pour cette mauvaise blague, ils regardèrent Till se moquer aussi.

\- Et tu te crois drôle ! pesta Landers.

Seul Christoph resta neutre étant donné la situation, voulant éviter qu'ils ne s'éloignent de tout le monde encore une fois. Se reprenant après une interminable minute passée à imiter la grimace faite par Paul en se tournant, Till demanda :

\- Où est Richard au fait ? Il drague ?

\- Aux water, il n'avait pas l'air bien tout à l'heure ! répondit Oliver.

Face au questionnement de leurs amis, Paul le confirma et mit cela sur le compte du champagne.

\- Il est parti sans se retourner, il avait sûrement envie de vomir. J'espère quand même que ça va, il faudrait aller voir.

\- Non ! Je parie ta Gibson qu'il a croisé une femme sur le retour et qu'ils sont déjà en train de "nouer des liens" dans une cabine de WC.

\- Laisse ma guitare en dehors de ça, tu veux ! Et ne parle pas de Richard comme d'un dégueulasse, il n'est pas comme ça.

Bien qu'étonné par l'agressivité croissante au fil de ses mots, Flake sourit et accepta cette réponse dont le ton avait dissuadé les autres d'en rajouter. Regardant la salle vide au loin, Lindemann proposa une pause cigarette à Paul pendant que lui en profiterait pour essayer de joindre Richard.

\- Volontiers, mais je vais d'abord me remplir la bouche au buffet. C'est trop bon pour que je m'en passe ! sourit le guitariste.

Alors que lui allait se servir, les autres retournèrent là où ils s'étaient attardés en début de soirée. Till tâtonna son portable dans sa poche tant il avait hâte de le sortir, Oliver se retourna afin de jeter un œil prudent sur d'éventuels "suiveurs", et Flake exprima sa volonté de s'asseoir au plus vite. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire dès qu'ils furent dans la pièce.

\- Ça fait du bien de s'écrouler... oooooooh ! gémit-il exagérément.

Faisant les gros yeux en le voyant cuisses écartées, bras étendus sur le dessus du canapé et tête en arrière, Doom recula la tête.

\- Ça ne va quand même pas te faire jouir ?

Ollie s'affala aux côtés de Flake en regardant par la vitre.

\- Vous croyez que Paul va bien ? Il avait l'air ronchon tout à l'heure.

Till corrigea :

\- Pas "il avait l'air", il l'était. Il n'a jamais toléré que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Richard, même les plaisanteries passent très mal. Faut dire qu'ils ont mis du temps à être copains, et Richard a toujours pris sa défense après ça. C'est sa façon de s'excuser vu qu'au départ, il a eu du mal à accepter un autre guitariste en plus de lui. Paul s'est démené comme une bête pour lui montrer qu'il se fichait pas mal de passer après lui et qu'il voulait simplement être son ami.

Il fit une pause avant de se placer devant la vitre pour regarder son ami au loin, qui finalement profitait sans modération des apéritifs. Riant, il continua :

\- Il adore Richard alors connaissant son tempérament un peu borderline, il sait qu'une simple tension pourrait tout faire péter. Si Richard était vraiment en train de faire des folies dans les chiottes en ce moment même avec une parfaite inconnue, Paul ferait l'impasse rien que parce qu'il aurait peur de le perdre à cause d'une dispute collective. Même de notre part, il ne laisserait rien passer.

Accoudé sur le canapé derrière ses amis, Doom écarquilla les yeux.

\- Voilà une pensée bien profonde que tu nous sers là !

Quant à Flake, il bâilla.

\- Oui, j'ai eu du mal à suivre. Il attaque ce champagne !

\- Je suis le seul à avoir capté le double-sens ? demanda Ollie.

Se tournant vers eux, Till jeta un œil à son téléphone et se focalisa sur son message. Riant de voir à quel point Flake bâillait sans retenue, Schneider s'étonna.

\- Tu es au bout de ta vie ou quoi ? Il n'est pas tard pourtant, tu es vraiment un mauvais buveur.

\- Je n'ai bu qu'une coupe. C'est parce que j'ai mal dormi hier.

Alors que dix minutes plus tard Till perdit patience à propos de Richard, il grogna et serra son téléphone si fort dans sa main qu'il l'entendit se fêler. Grognant, il se prépara à franchir la porte lorsque le bassiste l'arrêta pour lui montrer la salle du doigt.

\- Till, là-bas !

\- PAUL !

Un appel venait de raisonner dans la salle en faisant tourner plusieurs têtes.

\- Paul ! répéta la voix enjouée qui se rapprochait.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive ! dit ce dernier qui finissait seulement de se servir.

Quittant le buffet des yeux, Paul afficha un large sourire en voyant son ami revenir.

\- Reesh, ça va mieux ? Tu étais bizarre tout à l'heure, on se posait des questions. Et puis tu as les yeux rouges...

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, ça ne peut pas attendre.

Légèrement brusqué par cette demande alors qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu, Paul pensa que sa réponse était négative et cela ne le rassura pas.

\- Je t'écoute.

Lui qui aimait toujours quand Richard mettait de l'entrain dans une démarche, celle-ci lui coupa littéralement le souffle et pour cause, Richard venait de l'embrasser goulûment et sans craindre la foule. Figé, Paul ne put réagir alors que la bouche de son ami malaxait la sienne avec une envie foudroyante. Par chance, il s'estima heureux qu'il n'en fasse pas de même avec ses mains, posées dans son cou à le caresser.

\- Non de non ! s'exclama Till, aussi éberlué que les autres.

Lorsque Richard le relâcha, satisfait et toujours avec le sourire, Paul put enfin se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Sachant que tout le monde devait les regarder, il fut incapable de faire un geste tellement la situation l'embarrassait et il continua de regarder son ami en rougissant. Fier de lui, Richard clama :

\- Ça fait du bien !

Le guitariste ne semblait pas conscient du poids de son action ni des conséquences. Les joues brûlantes, Paul supporta de moins en moins le poids des regards rivés sur eux puis tenta de fuir la pièce à grandes enjambées. Mais étant plus grand, Richard le rattrapa avant l'entrée et commença à lui dire des mots que personne ne put entendre. Scotchés plus loin, ses amis échangèrent des regards dans tous les sens alors que les autres invités faisaient les gros yeux. Se retenant de faire un pas hors de la pièce de peur qu'un seul regard dans le public ne se tourne vers lui, Till demanda avec inquiétude :

\- Il a bu ?

\- La même chose que nous. Il ne boit jamais avec excès dans ce genre de soirées.

\- Jour d'exception alors, c'est quoi ce cirque ?

Flake proféra une insulte dans le vide et alla porter secours à Paul de peur que Kruspe ne se donne davantage en public. Malheureusement, le plus jeune lui donna du fil à retordre en le repoussant durement, Landers ne pouvant rien y faire non plus. Voyant leur ami se démener face à un Richard inhabituellement brutal, ils décidèrent de tous s'y mettre et bravèrent les regards des invités afin d'éclairer la situation.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai le droit de lui dire... mais lâche-moi, Flake !

\- Tu vas te calmer, tu nous fous la honte.

\- Arrête Richard ! tenta doucement le chanteur.

Pas dupe, Riedel le scruta puis jeta un œil dans la foule avant de se faire une idée. Parvenus à immobiliser le guitariste avec l'aide des autres alors que Paul s'enfuyait, Flake fixa froidement l'hypnotiseur qui venait d'entrer en toute hâte, ayant regardé Paul en le croisant mais cherchant apparemment quelqu'un... qui n'était autre que Richard. Suivant son regard, Oliver s'énerva.

\- C'est ce que je pense ? grogna Lorenz.

\- J'en étais sûr, ce mec lui a fait son numéro.

Doom se pinça les lèvres en regrettant la tournure qu'avait pris cette soirée et s'approcha de Rodriguez.

\- Ramon, c'est vrai ?

\- Il était désespéré, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, c'était pour lui rendre service.

Le jeune homme sembla désemparé à la perspective que son erreur ne soit irréparable.

\- VITE ! C'est quoi le déclencheur ? attaqua Ollie, surprenant les autres mais énervant davantage Richard.

\- D'abord du calme, ne le stressez pas. Je dois avoir toute son attention. Richard, regardez-moi.

Cela ne se produisit évidemment pas, Kruspe étant trop perturbé d'être maintenu et de ne plus avoir Paul sous les yeux.

\- Richard ! Vous voulez qu'on aille retrouver Paul avec vos amis ?

Les yeux pleins d'espoir, le brun cessa de bouger et demanda :

\- Et je pourrai lui dire ? demanda t-il.

\- Bien sûr que vous pourrez lui dire ! Mais vous devez d'abord vous calmer pour le revoir. Bien... respirez et concentrez-vous...

Ramon se plaça devant celui qui était canalisé par trois de ses amis à bout de souffle.

\- Fermez les yeux, Richard. Bien...

Tout en leur demandant de le lâcher progressivement, Ramon parvint à poser doucement deux doigts sur son front pour le réveiller mentalement. Alors que Richard revenait lentement à lui, les invités commencèrent à se rassembler tout autour d'eux pour savoir si le problème était réglé. Voyant son ami prendre peur en regardant l'énorme attroupement autour d'eux, Till le rassura.

\- Tout est fini, tu es redevenu toi-même.

Cherchant des yeux celui qu'il avait embrassé, Richard ne put empêcher ses larmes de revenir.

\- Paul ! murmura t-il.

Tremblant en tenant son ami par une épaule, Schneider changea littéralement de visage. Quant à l'homme dont il avait toute la soirée vanté les mérites auprès de ses amis, il avait reculé de quelques pas après que Kruspe eut retrouvé son état normal.

\- Ramon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? C'est loin d'être professionnel, tu ne pratiques pas l'hypnose sur une personne parce que tu la trouves désespérée.

\- Je voulais l'aider, je vous demande pardon.

\- Mais on n'hypnotise pas un homme contre son gré, vous êtes cinglé ! l'attaqua Oliver.

Aussi sincère que put l'être le jeune homme, certains regards changèrent dans la foule.

\- Rick ?

Till fit face à son meilleur ami et lui passa une main devant le visage car celui-ci était trop silencieux à son goût. Pour être sûr que cela n'était pas un mauvais coup de l'hypnotiseur comme ses amis en parlaient en début de soirée, il demanda en lui posant les mains sur les joues :

\- C'est vrai que tu es amoureux de Paul ?

Le guitariste baissa les yeux avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête. Plutôt que de se sentir soulagé d'avoir avoué ses sentiments, il se sentit humilié que cela n'ait été révélé de cette façon et publiquement. À cause d'un inconnu, Richard avait blessé Paul car l'hypnose l'avait forcé à se dévoiler et cela avait nui à son ami, qui n'était toujours pas remis psychologiquement de sa rupture avec Annie malgré le temps.

\- Il a dit qu'il pouvait faire partir les larmes, alors je n'allais pas refuser.

Attristé, Till marmonna rien que pour lui :

\- Il fallait dire que tu n'étais pas bien. Tu aurais eu quelqu'un à qui parler avec moi, surtout pour parler de ça.

Cette fois, le regard du brun s'inonda et il ferma les yeux tellement la honte le fit pâlir. L'aîné le serra fortement contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Bien que surpris par la déclaration enflammée de leur ami, ses amis se montrèrent compréhensifs. Stupéfait de voir une femme ayant les larmes aux yeux derrière eux, Till n'en montra rien et veilla à remonter le moral de son ami.

\- Où il est ? pleura Kruspe.

Cherchant autour sans trop d'espoir, Flake lui tapota le dos de manière compatissante.

\- Il a du partir.

Richard serra le poing en dirigeant des yeux terrifiants vers Ramon.

\- Vous allez me le payer.

Sa colère fut si grande qu'il ne put la contenir. Il voulut frapper le jeune homme mais heureusement pour tous les deux, Till l'intercepta facilement puisqu'il se trouvait au milieu.

\- Non, calme-toi ! l'empêcha t-il.

Alors que les invités retenaient leur souffle et reculaient, Doom allait donner un coup de main au chanteur afin d'empêcher un autre élan mais une voix retentissante fut plus efficace.

\- Reesh !

Paul était revenu, une main sur le chambranle de la porte à le regarder. Voyant la foule silencieuse et gênée, il approcha de son ami pour l'écarter de celui qui risquait de recevoir un coup.

\- Viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle.

Les deux étaient très mal à l'aise mais Richard accepta. De toute façon, le poids des regards leur était devenu insupportable et ils ne pourraient pas avoir de conversation normale devant tout le monde. Richard ne put le regarder dans les yeux tellement il avait peur d'avoir brisé leur amitié. Sans s'accorder un regard, ils prirent la direction du seul endroit où ils seraient tranquilles pendant que la foule se dispersait à nouveau. Cependant, une poignée de personnes n'hésita pas à venir apporter un soutien moral. Oliver et Christian allèrent près du buffet avec d'autres invités, Doom estimant que l'isolement n'était pas la solution, pendant que lui et Till parlaient avec Ramon.

\- Pourquoi il a fallu que tu utilises l'hypnose sur mon ami ? Tu n'es pas dans un de tes spectacles. Déjà que Richard n'avait aucune confiance en cette pratique, tu n'as rien arrangé.

S'asseyant sur une des chaises alignées le long du mur, le jeune homme le regarda sans espoir de pouvoir le convaincre mais il assuma.

\- C'est lui qui me l'a demandé pourtant. Il pleurait dans les toilettes, je n'avais jamais entendu un homme pleurer comme il l'a fait. Quand j'ai voulu lui parler, il a vite tourné la tête et...

\- Il s'est méfié et il avait raison finalement ! dit Till.

\- Till, j'ai dit on arrête.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, laisse tomber. Ton ami Richard, je n'ai pas cherché à voir ses yeux au cas où ça l'aurait gêné que je le voie pleurer. Et aussi parce que l'hypnose a beaucoup d'ennemis. Comme on était seuls tous les deux, je voulais éviter qu'il se fasse de fausses idées alors j'ai engagé la conversation sans le regarder. Il allait mal, vous n'avez pas du le remarquer. Il m'a dit être amoureux de quelqu'un mais il avait peur de lui dire, alors je l'ai encouragé. Je lui ai demandé si c'était dû à de la timidité et il m'a dit que non. Qu'en fait, il s'agissait d'un homme et surtout d'un "ami adorable qu'il avait peur de perdre" comme il disait. Il m'a demandé si l'hypnose pouvait lui redonner la pêche mais j'ai refusé au départ. Émotionnellement, il n'était pas en état de faire l'expérience mais quand je lui ai dit, il a commencé à se calmer. Il en avait vraiment besoin alors j'ai fini par lui rendre ce service... et il allait mieux. Mais finalement, je lui ai tellement redonné confiance qu'il s'est élancé hors des toilettes dès que je suis rentré dans une cabine. J'ignorais qu'il allais tout avouer. Je sais que j'ai échoué mais je voulais l'aider.

Troublés, Till et Doom finirent par le réconforter en promettant de ne rien ébruiter. Ce qui les soulagea davantage fut la promesse faite par une femme qui les avait rejoints avec un groupe de personnes.

Ne connaissant pas suffisamment cet endroit pour désigner une pièce dans laquelle ils pourraient parler en privé, Richard avait conduit son ami là où lui s'était réfugié moins d'une heure plus tôt. Embarrassés et silencieux, les guitaristes ne purent se regarder dans les yeux les trois premières minutes. Ils ne tenaient pas en place et pourtant, chacun savait à quel point l'autre voulait s'exprimer. Pour pallier ce silence, Paul alla devant le miroir pour réajuster sa chemise et sa veste de costume mais en voyant le reflet de Richard qui tournait en rond à s'en arracher les cheveux, il expira bruyamment.

\- Bon Richard, on ne va pas avancer en flippant.

Peut-être fut-ce un bienfait d'avoir entamé la discussion car le plus jeune s'arrêta enfin au son de sa voix. S'approchant aussi près que possible, Landers le força à le regarder sans lui laisser l'occasion de fuir. Le brun avait le regard fatigué, cela ne fit aucun doute pour lui.

\- Paul, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai déjà trop honte de te regarder dans les yeux alors...

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureux de quelqu'un. Alors que jouer avec le cerveau d'un homme, c'est une autre histoire. Ça va nuire à sa réputation à celui-là.

Kruspe grogna sous la colère.

\- J'espère.

Néanmoins, son grognement ne sembla pas entraîner de joie chez l'aîné.

\- Cela dit, il ne fallait pas t'emporter comme ça. Tu allais vraiment lui casser la figure ? C'est encore un gosse à côté de nous.

\- Mais il a l'âge de prendre une branlée.

\- Ricky ! Allez, regarde-moi un peu. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant ?

\- Tout ! En fait, j'ai peur que ça ait changé l'opinion que tu as de moi ! avoua Richard en le fixant avec hésitation.

Il vit Paul faire un pas en arrière pour réfléchir et déglutit. Il n'était jamais rassuré dans ces moments-là, la dernière personne lui ayant fait le coup étant une petite amie avant de rompre.

\- On va dire que ça dépend ! clarifia Paul, malaisé.

Richard lui envoya un regard blessé, pensant que Paul le rejetterait ou resterait à distance de lui, puis il préféra fuir son regard.

\- Disons que notre amitié va être coupée en deux ! continua Paul.

Ces derniers mots tout aussi peu rassurants laissèrent Richard perplexe. Le voyant réfléchir à s'en perdre lui-même, Paul sourit et lui prit les mains.

\- J'avais peur de te le dire, mais tu occupes mes pensées depuis pas mal d'années.

Il ne put qu'émettre un petit rire en voyant les lèvres de Richard trembler. "Peut-être qu'il ne me croit pas" pensa t-il. Pour l'empêcher de se poser trop de questions, Paul lia ses lèvres aux siennes. Sentant la réaction positive et immédiate dans le corps de Richard lorsqu'il l'enlaça avec douceur, il mêla sa langue à la sienne dans un ballet sensuel et plein d'amour. Gémissant en sentant Richard le faire reculer jusqu'au mur du fond, Paul profita de toute sa personne et le toucha dans les moindres recoins. Leurs caresses devinrent ensuite si chaudes et passionnées que leurs baisers suivirent cet élan. S'arrêtant le temps de reprendre son souffle, Paul souffla :

\- Tu embrasses exactement comme je l'imaginais, je me régale.

Rieur, Richard lui renvoya le compliment avant de reprendre leur plaisir. Après plusieurs secondes d'un délice inégalable, Landers décida de se confier à l'âme innocente de son amant. Pour cela, il veilla à stopper tout geste coquin et à le regarder dans les yeux, ce que Richard peina à faire sans difficulté.

\- Je t'écoute ! dit-il après un rapide baiser.

Fourrant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son compagnon, Paul expira un grand coup.

 **-** J'ai beaucoup de mal à faire le ménage dans mes souvenirs, alors sois patient avec moi. Si je n'ai pas l'air d'être passé à autre chose depuis que j'ai rompu avec Annie, c'est parce que c'est à moitié vrai. J'ai encore toutes les photos que j'ai faites avec elle et même si mes sentiments ont fini par s'estomper, mes souvenirs persisteront encore un moment. Elle n'a pas été n'importe qui pour moi.

Alors que Paul aurait pensé voir Richard heurté après cette confession, ce dernier hocha la tête pour signifier sa compréhension et lui sourit en passant les doigts sur ses joues.

\- Je sais. Je sais que tu l'aimais énormément. Par contre, tu me faisais vraiment peur quand tu allais mal, tu sais ?

L'aîné s'excusa de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui infliger comme tortures émotionnelles ainsi qu'aux autres, avec ou sans le poids de la boisson, puis sentit de nouveau Richard le serrer contre lui.

\- Mais ce n'est plus elle que j'ai dans la tête, sois-en sûr. J'avais peur de m'admettre que j'aimais un homme alors je restais focalisé sur Annie. Mais dans ma tête comme dans le réel, j'étais mal parce que j'avais peur d'aimer un de mes meilleurs amis. Toi surtout, qui donne tellement l'image d'un drogué aux femmes... à y penser, je n'avais aucune chance d'être heureux. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu tendance à balancer des conneries en buvant.

\- Mais tu le pensais ! dit Richard.

Ce n'était pas une question et Paul le savait.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est que de toucher le fond. Mais je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi, moi.

Alors que Richard l'empêcha de baisser les yeux, il ne put qu'essuyer une larme naissante.

\- Et moi qui pensais souffrir... Crois-moi, jamais je ne te ferai de mal et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je prendrai toujours soin de toi et si un jour je vois que tu souffres, je resterai près de toi pour te soutenir.

Partageant douleurs et promesses, les guitaristes restèrent enlacés pendant un moment qu'ils chérirent.

\- Cet hypnotiseur n'a pas fait une si grande bourde finalement ! sourit Paul avant de le regarder.

Touché de voir le plus jeune essuyer rapidement une larme à son œil gauche, il déposa un baiser dessus.

\- Peu importe la raison, Richard, un homme a le droit de verser autant de larmes qu'il veut.

\- Je t'... je t'aime tellement...

Attendri davantage par son bégaiement, Paul ne tarda pas à répondre entre une multitude de baisers.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Reesh.

Alors que leurs baisers s'intensifiaient, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et les voix de leurs amis les firent sursauter.

\- Dieu merci, tout va bien.

Doom et Till les avaient surpris et à en voir leurs mines, ils aimaient ce qu'ils voyaient et regrettaient de les avoir interrompus.

\- Très bien même. Tout roule les mecs ? suivit Till.

Se regardant avec un sourire radieux, leurs amis se caressèrent le visage et Paul répondit :

\- On peut le dire. Je penserai même à remercier le pote de Doom.

Soulagé, le batteur pointa son pouce vers l'arrière avec inquiétude.

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre mais si c'est vrai, fais-le vite parce qu'il stresse à mort.

\- Il pense avoir créé une catastrophe sans nom alors il a peur pour son avenir, comme pour vous deux d'ailleurs. Revenez, il flippera moins et vous pourrez lui dire de vive voix que ça va mieux.

\- On arrive, partez devant ! assura Paul.

Après que leurs amis ne furent repartis en direction de la salle, il ne s'écoula que trois secondes avant que Till ne revienne... et ne les surprenne de nouveau en train de s'embrasser. Ronchonnant, Richard tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qui l'attendait. Mais son meilleur ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne voulait qu'une chose.

\- Alors vous avez vraiment...

Il fit tournoyer son index vers eux en mettant du temps à trouver le mot.

\- ... conclu tous les deux ?

Il eut droit à deux hochements de têtes positifs tant ses amis furent déstabilisés par son sourire. Il ressemblait à un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël et lorsqu'il les laissa pour de bon, il ne fut pas pour autant discret.

\- YES ! hurla t-il une fois dans le couloir.

Sursautant, Paul et Richard entendirent Schneider le traiter de "grand malade" et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne nous l'avait pas faite celle-là ! sourit Paul en fixant la porte.

Après avoir approuvé, Richard l'étreignit tendrement avant de proposer de rejoindre leurs amis. En chemin, ils marchèrent lentement de façon à pouvoir parler autant qu'il le pouvaient en se donnant la main, tant que personne ne les voyait. Pas qu'ils n'en furent gênés mais ils ne tenaient pas à s'afficher aussi vite devant tant de monde après ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- Le jour où je me suis rendu compte à quel point je devais ressentir autre chose pour toi que de l'amitié, j'en ai vraiment souffert.

Pensant avoir deviné, Richard afficha un léger sourire.

\- De la peur, hein ? Ça a été pareil pour moi.

Paul baissa et releva rapidement la tête avec un rire gêné.

\- Plutôt de la jalousie.

\- Quoi ?

Sans comprendre, Richard vérifia que Till et Chris étaient assez loin et l'interrogea.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est venu de moi. J'exagère un peu, mais la nuit où je t'ai surpris sur la plage de Malibu avec une des femmes du clip...

\- Ah !

Richard s'était arrêté brusquement, embarrassé. Aucun des deux n'en avait reparlé le lendemain ni aucun jour suivant à l'époque puisque Paul avait fini par trouver en partie son bonheur avec Annie quelques années plus tard. Pensant que Paul lui en voulait depuis tout ce temps, il resta figé alors que ses pensées le ramenèrent à cette nuit.

**Flashback**

Le groupe, l'équipe de tournage ainsi que les figurants fêtaient l'achèvement du clip _"Mein Land"_ sur la plage Sycamore. La musique résonnait et l'allégresse des fêtards malmenait le sable au point que plus personne ne faisait attention à rien, sécurité comprise. Seul l'amusement comptait. Paul trinquait joyeusement avec ses camarades lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'absence d'un des leurs : Richard. Son quatrième verre à moitié vide trônait sur le bar à côté mais lui n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Il ne savait même pas depuis quand il avait pu s'éclipser. Kruspe étant plus porté qu'eux sur la boisson lors des fêtes amicales, il s'inquiéta à cause de la mer et du risque de noyade, partant à sa recherche en questionnant tout le monde de façon pressante.

Sans savoir que cela était réciproque, Paul était déjà secrètement amoureux de Richard. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il avait senti son cœur se déchirer lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, suffisamment à l'écart de la foule en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans le sable. Richard était littéralement plaqué sur une des figurantes du clip et la prenait comme une bête, à tel point que leurs cris impudiques parvinrent aux oreilles de Paul. Il ne douta pas de ce qu'il voyait mais en son for intérieur, il souhaitait avoir une hallucination et s'approcha totalement pour avoir une meilleure visibilité. Malheureusement, il n'en souffrit que davantage. À deux mètres à peine de son ami, l'entendre exprimer de telles sensations physiques avec quelqu'un d'autre fut trop horrible pour lui. Cette femme lui griffait le dos et il en grognait tel un animal, se vengeant en lui mordant les lèvres. Ses obscènes baisers qui auraient donné envie à Paul intérieurement le dégoûtèrent sur le moment, et les coups de reins d'une violence inouïe qu'il assénait à cette femme la firent hurler si fort que Paul en vint à la traiter de "salope" dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il fit brusquement demi-tour avec des larmes aux yeux, il percuta deux bouteilles qui s'entrechoquèrent et se brisèrent. Sursautant, Richard eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant sa silhouette.

\- Paul !

Il vit l'aîné s'éloigner sans un mot et cela lui fit mal. Richard l'aimait sans jamais avoir osé le lui dire et venait malgré cela d'agir comme à son habitude. Maintenant, il avait honte alors que s'il avait su plus tôt que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il n'aurait jamais blessé l'autre homme car il lui aurait déjà tout dit. Craignant d'avoir perdu son courage de lui avouer un jour son amour sans se faire cracher au visage, Richard désespéra et tenta de l'appeler.

\- PAUL, REVIENS !

Mais ce dernier disparut dans la nuit. Pris de rage que l'homme pour qui il avait des sentiments l'ait surpris en pleine action dans ces circonstances, Richard jeta au loin une bouteille non brisée puis n'hésita pas à délaisser la figurante pour aller s'écrouler plus loin en attendant que son érection ne parte. De toute façon, il semblait l'avoir terrorisée car elle était retournée vers la fête en se rhabillant rapidement. Il fallut à Richard attendre une demi-heure avant de redevenir présentable, de se rhabiller et de rejoindre les autres. Paul n'était plus là, "retourné à l'hôtel" selon leurs dires mais aucun d'eux ne sembla différent en s'adressant à lui. Paul ne leur avait rien dit mais Richard passa tout de même une mauvaise fin de soirée, notamment lorsqu'ils rentrèrent.

Fatigués, les amis longèrent le couloir de l'étage où se trouvaient leurs suites. Une fois la lumière allumée automatiquement après avoir détecté leur présence, ils s'arrêtèrent pour sortir leurs cartes pass. Le groupe avait loué des suites contenant chacune deux chambres et étaient donc divisés en duos. Till et Ollie dans la première, Flake et Schneider dans la seconde, et enfin Richard et Paul dans la troisième. Voyant ses amis se souhaiter une bonne nuit, Richard feinta un sourire fatigué en leur retournant la politesse mais dès que les autres eurent refermé leurs portes, lui resta figé devant la sienne. Il avait peur. Peur du lendemain et de ce qu'il allait dire à Paul, peur d'affronter des regards accusateurs mais pire encore, il avait peur d'une ignorance taisant le fait que Paul ne se souvienne ou non de la veille. Ce dernier était parti sans lui répondre alors qu'en général, il lui aurait fait la morale pour son exhibitionnisme. Paul était un homme qui respectait les normes sociales concernant l'intimité et condamnait toute attitude sexuellement outrageante. "Peut-être qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il s'en foutait de toute façon" pensa Richard. Mais au fond de lui, il déplorait sa stupidité de la soirée et espérait que son ami ne s'en souviendrait pas le lendemain.

Posant la paume de sa main sur la porte, il baissa la tête en soupirant si fort qu'il n'entendit pas approcher un des employés de l'hôtel. Une trentaine d'années, cheveux roux foncés plaqués sur le côté, ses lunettes fines mettaient en valeur son uniforme. Il avait été le premier à accueillir les membres du groupe à leur arrivée et de façon très professionnelle, leur indiquant l'accueil d'un élégant mouvement du bras sans les suivre pas à pas comme d'autres l'avaient fait auparavant pour profiter de leur notoriété.

Faisant son travail, l'employé lui demanda aimablement :

\- Bonsoir monsieur, je peux vous aider ? Vous avez perdu votre pass peut-être ?

Pris de court et sans réponse adéquate, Richard bâilla avant de hocher la tête.

\- Non, je voulais juste éviter de faire du bruit. Mon ami doit dormir alors je me faisais discret.

\- Oh je ne pense pas qu'il dorme.

À ces mots, Richard inclina la tête et le jeune homme émit un petit rire avant de désigner la porte d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Votre ami est revenu en charmante compagnie tout à l'heure et personne n'est ressorti de l'hôtel depuis. Mais comme ils étaient un peu éméchés, je pense qu'ils ont du se faire un after. Moi, je ne pourrais jamais fermer un œil avec une si belle créature près de moi. Passez une bonne nuit monsieur.

Déconcerté et se posant tout un tas de questions, Kruspe déglutit avant de répondre :

\- Euh... merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Il regarda le jeune homme disparaître puis l'image de Paul avec une femme s'insinua dans sa tête. "Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas rentré seul. Au moins, tu t'éclates un peu aussi" pensa t-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou plus mal que précédemment. Utilisant le pass, il baissa la poignée avant qu'un autre employé ne décide de parcourir les étages, puis entra et referma en s'étonnant de l'obscurité complète de la suite. Étrangement, si Paul était accompagné, il aurait d'abord pris du bon temps avec elle dans le salon puisqu'ils auraient été tranquilles. Richard en était certain tellement il le connaissait. Paul aimait comme lui la compagnie féminine lors des célébrations au point d'en ramener chez lui ensuite, mais il était du genre à savourer les préliminaires. De plus, contrairement à Till et Richard, il ne finissait pas forcément par coucher avec elles. Il pouvait dormir à côté, embrasser et caresser tout en gardant une distance respectueuse s'il voyait qu'une femme tenait à conserver sa pudeur. Cela ne le dérangeait en rien car leur compagnie lui suffisait amplement.

Cette fois encore, il aurait pu en faire venir une juste pour batifoler et flirter avec elle mais cette obscurité prouva le contraire. "D'accord, alors la chambre est occupée" pensa le guitariste après avoir allumé le salon. Il ôta son manteau avant de le jeter sur le haut du canapé, encore une chose qui aurait fait râler Paul alors qu'un porte-manteaux trônait à l'entrée. Mais Richard s'en fichait car après une telle nuit, il n'était plus d'humeur à se concentrer sur les convenances. Il resta debout à regarder la porte de la chambre de Paul, située au bout du salon sur sa droite. Aucun bruit quelconque n'en parvenait et même si la qualité des lits dans les hôtels de luxe était telle que la discrétion valait le prix de la chambre, il savait que Paul était rarement discret lorsqu'il s'envoyait en l'air. Quand il se faisait plaisir, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié et en cela, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Qu'il fut déjà passé à l'acte ou non, le "couple" devait donc dormir. Poussé par la curiosité, Richard ouvrit doucement la porte pour être certain que son ami dormait, même si une femme était à ses côtés. Malheureusement, sa vision fut différente lorsque l'éclairage de la lampe de chevet lui permit d'analyser une situation qui s'avéra dérangeante. Paul était réveillé, en caleçon et se tenait au-dessus de cette femme alors qu'elle avait encore tous ses vêtements. Mais ce qui frappa Richard, c'était qu'elle semblait inconsciente. Elle tenait une position de personne endormie, son corps agité par l'alcool ou le sommeil alors que Paul était allongé sur elle à l'embrasser et à la caresser.

Peu certain de ce qu'il voyait, Kruspe fronça les sourcils et s'approcha rapidement en la regardant.

\- Paul, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son ami se retourna, visiblement énervé par son arrivée impromptue.

\- Ah te v'là... tu vois pas que tu déranges ?

Surpris par ce ton agressif, Richard ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui montra l'inconsciente du doigt.

\- Toi oui... mais elle est trop bourrée, elle dort. Tu ne vas pas lui faire ça pendant qu'elle dort ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix, Rick.

\- Paul, mais...

\- T'avais qu'à continuer à baiser sur la plage ! grogna l'aîné.

Paul devait avoir énormément bu depuis son retour pour lui parler ainsi car même ivre, il ne manquait jamais de gentillesse envers lui. Son attitude sur la plage devait l'avoir profondément exaspéré, à tel point que l'alcool lui faisait dire tout ce qu'il avait gardé en lui. Malgré cela, Richard ne trouva pas le courage de s'excuser et de lui demander si son débordement était lié au sien. Il souhaitait encore moins faire remarquer à l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il était sur le point de se conduire comme un criminel pervers, de peur que son ami ne lui remémore son exhibitionnisme. Il voulait juste que cela se termine et surtout que Paul ne fasse aucune bêtise. Il s'assit près d'eux et après avoir jeté un œil attentionné à l'endormie, il prit la main de Paul dont la respiration s'accélérait malgré son regard meurtrier.

\- Ne fais pas ça alors qu'elle est dans les vapes, s'il te plaît. Vous pourrez le faire demain matin...

Paul retira sa main et regarda de nouveau la femme sous lui.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, c'est Molly qui m'a dit que je pouvais.

Dubitatif, Kruspe afficha une grimace de dégoût.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-il.

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à le croire mais malgré ce nouveau rejet, il avait nettement senti le changement d'émotion dans la voix de Paul. Il le considéra comme un encouragement à poursuivre et emprunta une pente douce.

\- Même si c'est vrai, Paul, ce n'est pas digne de toi.

Alors que l'autre guitariste souffla bruyamment en caressant la joue de sa compagne du soir, il l'interrompit en posant une main sur sa nuque et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Elle pourrait ne pas s'en souvenir à cause de l'alcool. Si c'est le cas, elle risquerait de porter plainte pour agression et de garder une mauvaise image de toi. Tu imagines ? T'es un mec adorable, Paul. Je t'adore, les autres t'adorent et tout le monde en général. Jamais personne n'a dit du mal de toi et...

\- Et quoi ? Tu crois que tout ça me donne de l'estime ? Ou de la joie de vivre ? J'assure peut-être sur scène mais ma vie privée est un trou noir. Je couche rarement avec les femmes que je ramène chez moi parce que je sais que ça aggravera ma solitude le lendemain. Quand elles repartent, je redeviens le guitariste complètement gamin de _Rammstein._ Celui qui voit sa vie défiler sans réussir à dire "je t'aime" à la personne qu'il voudrait garder près de lui, et ça me fait peur. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être constamment seul, Richard.

\- Plus que tu le crois ! riposta calmement ce dernier, vexé.

Surpris de voir à quel point Landers articulait mieux lorsqu'il faisait preuve d'émotivité et ce malgré son ivresse, Kruspe essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces. Son ami se sentait donc à ce point isolé des autres ? Si différent ? Et le pire pour Richard fut à ce moment-là de digérer le fait que l'homme qu'il aimait était lui aussi amoureux de quelqu'un. Il ne pourrait donc jamais lui avouer ses sentiments sans lui ajouter un poids sur les épaules. Sentant une larme défiler sur sa propre joue, Richard attira son ami contre lui et l'écouta se laisser aller en se retenant d'en faire autant. En dépit de la quasi-nudité de Paul, Richard recula et lui prit les hanches afin de le dégager du corps de la dénommée Molly, puis le prit de nouveau contre lui le temps de l'apaiser. Le torse nu tremblait contre lui et bien qu'il s'en abstint, Richard n'avait qu'une envie : le recouvrir de baisers et lui faire l'amour. Quant à Paul, les frissons dus aux mains du brun sur son corps devenaient de plus en plus violents et le fait qu'il retenait l'érection qui menaçait de poindre calma ses pleurs. L'atmosphère ambiguë et leurs tentations enfouies devinrent si palpables qu'ils reculèrent en même temps.

Richard lui caressa les cheveux et proposa :

\- On va dormir tous les deux mais dans mon lit, tu veux bien ? On va mettre ta copine à l'aise et elle dormira ici.

Paul ne répondit rien, il hocha simplement la tête puis ils se levèrent tous les deux. Soulagé, Kruspe déposa un baiser sur son front mais se retint néanmoins de trop avoir de contacts physiques avec Paul de peur de le faire changer d'avis. Avant de sortir, ils déchaussèrent et placèrent latéralement Molly sous les couvertures de façon à lui garantir le meilleur confort possible pour la nuit.

Après avoir conduit l'aîné dans sa propre chambre pour lui montrer à sa façon qu'il ne serait jamais seul, Richard savoura la température élevée due au radiateur et se déchaussa. Landers le remercia dans un murmure en l'étreignant. Après l'avoir vu contourner le lit pour se glisser dans les épaisses couvertures, Richard ôta ses vêtements de façon à rester en t-shirt et en boxer sans savoir que Paul le regardait avec des yeux brillants de convoitise. Le rejoignant en bâillant, ils tentèrent de garder une certaine distance entre eux et leurs sentiments cachés, mais dormir dans le même lit les amusa rapidement et ils se comportèrent comme des enfants. Finissant tout de même par se rapprocher physiquement, ils se sourirent et s'endormirent face à face après s'être souhaités une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, Molly les découvrit au lit en pleine discussion matinale après avoir cherché Paul, puis se joignit à eux un moment. Elle ne fut pas surprise par leur récit de la veille et ce qui soulagea Richard, ce fut d'entendre de sa bouche qu'elle avait effectivement autorisé Paul à "profiter" de son corps si jamais elle venait à s'écrouler. Pas par fantasme mais par parole et même s'il en fut intrigué, Richard ne posa aucune question. Ce qui lui fit mal en revanche, ce fut de voir Paul disparaître une demi-heure plus tard pour satisfaire son envie matinale avec Molly lorsqu'ils furent tous levés. Il préparait une cafetière lorsqu'il vit Paul entrer dans sa chambre avec elle et bien qu'il enviait cette femme, il ne pouvait pas le reprocher à son ami.

**Fin flashback**

\- Richard ? Tu es avec moi ?

Le concerné s'extirpa très lentement de ses pensées, ses regrets et émotions de plus en plus difficiles à masquer. Paul lui prit le visage et sut qu'il n'allait pas bien en le voyant baisser les yeux. Se tournant pour voir au loin Till et Doom disparaître derrière un angle de mur, il ferma la porte à double battant près d'eux afin qu'elle les cache.

\- Je sais qu'on a vécu un sale moment, mais on est là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Richard déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses mains.

\- On aurait pu tout se dire, Paul, mais on s'est fait souffrir pour rien. Si j'avais eu le courage de me lancer avant, je n'aurai rien fait sur la plage et toi tu ne serais pas rentré avec Molly. J'aurai voulu te le dire après t'avoir vu sur elle, même si tu m'en aurais flanqué une pour t'avoir fait du mal. J'ai toujours honte que tu m'aies vu avec elle et même si je croyais être le seul à ressentir ça, j'étais prêt à prendre un râteau s'il le fallait...

Il venait de se faire couper la parole par les lèvres fines de l'aîné. Le poussant doucement vers le mur, Paul le ceintura et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche jusqu'à sentir une réaction de sa part. Dansant pendant près d'une minute avec celle de Richard, il sut que son amant se détendait enfin et recula doucement son visage.

\- Sache que tu n'aurais jamais pris un râteau de ma part. J'ai été blessé par ce que j'ai vu, c'est vrai, parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois en train de... toucher une femme ou plus, je me dis que c'est sûrement la bonne pour toi et que tu seras enfin heureux. Sans moi ! Crois-le, ça ne sert plus à rien de ressasser cette soirée. On n'a fait aucune erreur puisqu'on ne s'est rien dit alors oui, nous nous sommes faits du mal mais de façon involontaire. S'il le faut, dis-toi que je te pardonne et que c'est fini maintenant. D'accord ?

Sentant la franchise de Paul, il finit par sourire et pour repartir sur une note moins morose, il le questionna sur la fameuse autorisation de Molly de lui "passer dessus". Riant légèrement, Landers avoua ne pas se souvenir de tout. Molly l'avait prévenu d'un détail la concernant : elle supportait mal l'alcool et somnolait très vite. Elle avait même failli s'endormir sur lui dans le salon alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion. Paul avait alors eu l'idée de l'embrasser à chaque fois pour la maintenir éveillée, et cela fonctionnait au début. Mais agir ainsi avait fini par leur donner envie et comme Paul ne pouvait "physiquement" plus revenir en arrière, il désespéra légèrement en la voyant recommencer à somnoler. C'est à ce moment que Molly lui avait proposé d'agir même si jamais elle s'endormait, bien qu'elle regretterait de n'en avoir aucun souvenir. Selon elle, c'était une façon de l'autoriser à prendre le plaisir qu'ils auraient du prendre tous les deux si elle avait tenu le coup et elle lui avait proposé par pure confiance en lui. Gêné au départ, Paul avait vite cédé et l'avait embrassée avant de lui désigner la porte de sa chambre. Malheureusement, il était resté dans le salon à boire le temps de trouver les préservatifs qui avaient du tomber de son portefeuille donc lorsqu'elle était allée s'allonger sans penser à se dévêtir, elle avait trop rêvassé en attendant qu'il revienne, d'où son endormissement soudain en travers du lit.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à en rire et bien que la lumière était dorénavant faite sur ce sujet, Richard ne put rester sans en éclaircir un autre.

\- Pour Annie, ne te débarrasse de rien. Tes photos, tes souvenirs... garde tout.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne te cache pas que ce serait ma volonté mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me dises ça uniquement parce que tu m'aimes.

\- Non ! J'ai eu beaucoup de femmes qui ont compté pour moi dans la vie. Les mères de mes trois enfants, par exemple ! Je garderai toujours tout en ce qui les concerne parce qu'elles sont de ma famille et même si tu n'as pas eu d'enfant avec Annie...

\- En même temps, à mon âge... " coupa Paul en riant.

Kruspe le regarda rire en passant un doigt sur son bouc, charmé par ce changement de visage.

\- Je voulais dire qu'Annie est une des meilleures parties de toi et tu ne dois pas oublier ce qu'elle t'a apporté. Vous vous aimiez et elle t'a rendu heureux alors même si vous vous êtes séparés injustement, c'est grâce à elle que je te vois sourire maintenant. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour lui arriver à la cheville et te rendre heureux.

Ému, Paul repassa cette phrase dans sa tête.

\- Ça me touche, tu sais. Tu ne sais pas parler qu'aux femmes on dirait !

Riant, Richard avança et le regarda dans les yeux sans pouvoir s'en décrocher. Son regard scintillant de désir aurait perturbé Paul s'il avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il s'en trouva lui-même hypnotisé. Lui caressant les mains, il sourit et approcha sa bouche de celle de Kruspe.

\- Je sais ce que tu as envie de faire.

Reculant, il vit le plus jeune froncer légèrement les sourcils en inclinant la tête, demandant dans un souffle :

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, alors fais-le !

Intimidé, Richard sentit ses joues bouillir mais alors que Paul se mit à les lui caresser, il reprit confiance et inversa leurs positions pour l'acculer au mur. Il analysa son regard serein avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, les aspirant et les léchant. Son excitation gagnant en puissance à cause de la douce peau de son amant, il gémit avant de murmurer :

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'aime !

L'aîné passa une jambe derrière la sienne en attendrissant leurs contacts.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Se plaquant rudement contre lui suite à ces mots, Richard caressa ses cheveux avant de faire passer ses mains de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Ceci donna à Paul un aperçu de ce qui risquerait d'arriver s'ils restaient seuls plus longtemps car son amant devenait facilement incontrôlable en général. Gémissant lorsqu'il reprit ses baisers, Paul voulut l'encourager à se reprendre mais lorsque la main de Richard passant sous sa ceinture rendit la chose difficile, il remercia Till de s'être fait entendre.

\- Ils sont encore collés l'un à l'autre, je rêve.

Les yeux écarquillés de les voir ainsi, Doom ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Les gars, on vous attend alors faut vous calmer. Attendez au moins d'être rentrés pour vous tripoter les miches.

\- On a du temps à rattraper ! sourit Richard sans lâcher Landers des yeux.

\- Et estimez-vous heureux, j'étais à deux doigts de craquer ! rit Paul.

Till s'approcha et les sépara avant de désigner le plafond avec un ricanement.

\- Oui mais vois-tu, nous sommes dans un bâtiment public alors demande-toi s'il n'y a pas des caméras qui observent vos roucoulades.

\- Il a raison, allez voir Ramon avant qu'il ne fasse une dépression nerveuse. Bande de coquins, va !

Schneider leva les yeux au plafond en regardant les deux guitaristes se chatouiller puis ils reprirent le chemin de la salle principale, même si ces derniers demeurèrent en retrait pour continuer de parler. L'écart étant suffisamment grand entre les amoureux et leurs amis devant, Paul put parler sans veiller à être discret.

\- Quand je suis tombé amoureux d'Annie, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais plus encore. C'est bizarre à dire mais même si je l'aimais, je regrettais de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire à toi. Mais tu es toujours entouré de femmes et comme on a trop tendance à plaisanter sur une relation gay, j'étais sûr de me faire des illusions. Je me suis focalisé sur Annie en veillant à la garder près de moi. Je voulais être sûr de ne jamais me retrouver tout seul. Je l'aimais et c'est vrai, mais il y avait toi aussi et c'était dur pour moi. J'avais peur que tu ne me prennes pas au sérieux.

La main de Richard l'attira contre lui après qu'il ne se fut arrêté, puis il déposa un long et doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je l'aurai fait pourtant. J'avais mal de te voir souffrir de son absence, j'avais aussi peur que tu fasses une bêtise vu que tu en parlais souvent. Tu étais si désespéré que je voulais tout le temps être avec toi. J'ai bien vu en plus que ma présence te remontait le moral, mais j'ignorais que c'était parce que tu m'aimais aussi.

\- Et si ! Mais ça me faisait autant de mal que de bien puisque je n'osais rien te dire.

Entendant Doom les appeler avec de moins en moins de patience, ils soufflèrent tout en se faisant un compliment chacun sur leurs costumes de soirée noirs puis recommencèrent à marcher. Après tout, l'hypnotiseur commençait à occuper leurs esprits.

Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception en redoutant un accueil trop observateur, il en fut tout autre car les invités restèrent courtois et ne leur jetèrent qu'un regard bref mais encourageant. Certains levèrent d'ailleurs leurs coupes en l'honneur de ce qu'ils espéraient comme un amour réalisé ou une amitié éternelle. Malheureusement pour la tranquillité des guitaristes, elle tomba à l'eau lorsque Flake et Ollie remarquèrent ce changement par une simple différence dans leurs regards. Ollie fit les gros yeux et Flake devint tellement excité que son ami préféra s'en écarter. Paul et Richard paniquèrent tout à coup à cause d'un encouragement verbal trop haut de la part de Christian et qui fit tourner pas mal de têtes. Pour les soutenir, une femme âgée et souriante s'approcha pour venir leur serrer la main avant de prendre un ton maternel.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeunes messieurs. Personne ici ne dévoilera un mot de ce qui est arrivé ce soir. Nous en avons tous convenu par respect pour vous et pour monsieur Rodriguez. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, et celle de Ramon vous a apparemment rendu service.

Croisant son sourire avec celui de Paul, Richard répondit :

\- C'est vrai. C'est gentil à vous, merci, on vous en sera reconnaissants.

\- Oui, merci !

Concluant par un court baiser malgré la foule, les deux hommes entendirent quelques applaudissements d'encouragements et écoutèrent la dame âgée leur souhaiter ses vœux de bonheur. Elle justifia son enthousiasme en les comparant à son petit-fils qui avait également vécu une période difficile avant de faire son coming-out. Bien que gêné par tant d'attention, le couple la remercia chaudement avant d'entendre Till se racler la gorge derrière eux. Accompagné de Ramon, ils s'approchèrent d'eux mais le jeune artiste hésita face à Richard qui venait d'afficher une expression très négative. Voyant cela, Till hocha négativement la tête avant de passer un bras derrière les épaules de Ramon pour le protéger.

\- Richard ! Je lui ai dit qu'il ne risquait rien alors s'il te plait, ne me fais pas manquer à ma parole. Il t'a dit tout ce qu'il pouvait alors à toi de montrer que tu sais pardonner maintenant.

Étonné de le voir toujours en colère, Paul lui caressa le bas du dos. Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas rancunier au point de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui donner la correction qu'il n'avait pas pu lui donner plus tôt. Bien que lui aussi en avait voulu au jeune homme, il était désormais avec Richard et le remerciait du fond du cœur pour leur avoir apporté son aide. Il espérait seulement que son compagnon ne soit pas tenté par la vengeance malgré ça. Caressant son dos à travers son costume, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que personne ne put entendre. Peut-être n'était-il pas revanchard finalement, ou fut-ce une retenue due à la présence des invités, mais Richard s'avança doucement et tendit une main cordiale vers l'hypnotiseur avec un petit sourire. Peu sûr au départ, ce dernier la lui serra et chacun exprima silencieusement son pardon. Après avoir déposé un baiser dans les cheveux de son "petit frère", Lindemann alla se chercher une coupe de champagne. La totalité du groupe accepta la présence de Ramon parmi eux pour se détendre le reste du temps, même si Flake commençait trop à titiller Richard et Paul en leur murmurant des mots coquins. Son petit jeu finit par mettre ses amis hors d'eux au point que Paul en serra le poing, ce qui n'était pas insignifiant comme détail indiquant qu'il allait sortir de ses gonds d'ici peu.

À l'issue de cette soirée, tous les invités se dirent au revoir avant de reprendre la direction de leurs domiciles. Il était près de minuit et ce fut exténué que le groupe remonta dans la spacieuse voiture de Till. Mais en dépit des sept places conférant un très bon espace intérieur, le véhicule devint irrespirable au fil des rues alors que Lorenz continuait ses blagues. Till conduisait et Doom bâillait sur le siège passager en grognant contre le claviériste insistant. Richard et Paul s'étaient assis au milieu et tentaient vainement de l'ignorer, se tenant la main en se la caressant discrètement. Quant à Ollie et Flake, ils étaient à l'arrière car le bassiste estimait que cet endroit était le meilleur pour dormir et que le claviériste avait souhaité la meilleure place pour embêter les amoureux. Estimant sa curiosité trop poussée, ses amis l'avaient tous fait taire au moins une fois mais il revenait toujours à la charge.

\- Vous comptez faire quoi en rentrant tous les deux ?

Kruspe soupira.

\- Comme tout le monde, dormir.

\- Mouai... c'est ce qu'on dit.

\- Arrête un peu, tu deviens lourd. On est tous claqués alors tu les embêteras demain ! souffla Schneider.

\- D'accord ! C'était juste ma façon d'exprimer ma joie.

Trop fatigué pour laisser son bon caractère avoir le dessus, Paul grommela et préféra garder le silence. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors que la main de Richard l'accompagnait dans un début de sommeil par ses caresses. Alors que les minutes passaient et qu'ils profitaient d'un bon répit, la main de Lorenz se posa brusquement sur l'épaule de Landers et le fit sursauter.

\- Putain ! jura t-il.

\- Pardon, j'avais juste un truc à demander.

Pour une fois qu'il semblait sincère, Richard vérifia tout de même si son compagnon était calmé.

\- C'est important au moins ?

\- On ne peut plus important.

Bien qu'ils eurent tous des doutes sur l'utilité de la question à venir, ils le laissèrent parler. Toussotant, il défit sa ceinture et appuya ses bras sur le siège devant lui après s'être approché d'eux. Regardant Paul et ensuite Richard, il joua avec son index en demandant :

\- Alors qui va niquer l'autre ?

Till souffla de soulagement après avoir donné un léger coup de volant mais Richard s'énerva.

\- C'est toi qu'on va niquer.

\- Laisse-les tranquille avant qu'on ait un accident à cause de toi. Il fallait qu'il la sorte celle-là ! grogna Till.

\- Et c'est loin d'être fini ! ajouta Schneider en fermant les yeux.

Malgré l'agressivité grandissante de Kruspe, le claviériste insista et leur secoua les épaules.

\- Allez, ne faites pas vos pudiques.

\- La ferme ! ragea Paul.

À la surprise générale, ce dernier manqua de passer par-dessus les sièges du milieu aussi rapidement qu'il avait ôté sa ceinture et même si Ollie s'en amusa, il tenta de repousser doucement celui que Richard avait rattrapé à temps. Par sécurité pendant que le guitariste apaisait son petit ami, Christian se cala dans le fond de son siège et remit sa ceinture.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est méchant quand il est fatigué !

\- Va chier !

Voir Paul aussi grognon sous la fatigue amusa ses amis et Richard se promit de le calmer différemment une fois rentrés chez Schneider. Le batteur les avait en effet invités quelques jours chez lui et avait suffisamment de chambres d'amis pour tous. Kruspe ôta leurs deux ceintures puis se plaça de côté par rapport à la banquette, attirant l'aîné contre lui de façon à pouvoir le ceinturer rapidement s'il attaquait à nouveau Lorenz. Tournant la tête vers eux après les avoir vus dans le rétroviseur, Till demanda car l'obscurité troublait sa vision :

\- Reesh, dis-moi que tu n'as pas ta chaussure sur ma banquette !

\- Non, j'ai plié ma jambe.

En effet, il l'avait fait pour être plus à l'aise. Embrassant tendrement Paul dans le creux du cou, il susurra :

\- Dors un peu, mon beau petit ange. Ferme les yeux.

Il savoura en retour la main qui lui caressa la cuisse.

\- T'entends ça, Ollie ? Ils se donnent déjà des petits surnoms, c'est trop mignon ! couina Lorenz sur un ton taquin.

Bien que ce murmure l'agaça, il ne s'en préoccupa pas et remercia intérieurement Oliver lorsqu'il demanda à leur ami de les laisser tranquilles. Il réussit apparemment à le convaincre puisque le groupe put terminer le trajet sans que le guitariste ne ressente une autre envie de meurtre.

Arrivés chez Doom, ils descendirent très lentement de la voiture car Paul et Oliver s'étaient endormis. Richard utilisa la méthode du baiser sur les lèvres pour réveiller son compagnon avec douceur. Le second ayant un sommeil plus profond, Christian en profita pour tester des méthodes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Souffler, chatouiller, pincer les lèvres, caresser du bout du doigt... Il s'amusait plus qu'autre chose et se permit en plus d'enregistrer les ronflements du pauvre bassiste. Alors qu'à l'extérieur, Paul était blotti contre Richard pour pouvoir rester éveillé, le batteur chercha ses clés pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Hé ! Au lieu de t'éclater, réveille-le parce que j'aimerai bien fermer ma voiture ! pesta Lindemann.

Les clés en main, Schneider invita ses amis à entrer mais alors qu'il allait les accompagner, ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour vérifier ce que faisaient les autres.

\- On se les pèle là... FLAKE !

Till venait de surprendre tout le monde avec son hurlement mais au moins, il avait réglé le problème en réveillant Riedel qui venait de sursauter violemment.

\- Oh le con... merci Till ! gémit le plus jeune qui émergeait.

Paul également sembla plus éveillé et prêt à supporter un autre cri s'il le fallait. Par égard pour leur audition, Ollie sortit rapidement de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot, influençant les autres. Tous au chaud, ils ôtèrent leurs manteaux avant de se mettre à l'aise. Sans surprise, Riedel s'éclipsa après un inaudible "bonne nuit" tellement il était prêt à s'écrouler et alors que Till allait l'imiter, Christian recommença à embêter les guitaristes qui ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés.

\- Toujours fatigué, Paul ? Ou vous êtes prêts à attaquer la phase horizontale ?

\- Oh putain ! jura Richard en fermant les yeux.

Alors qu'il allait chercher un soutien de la part de Doom et Till, Flake n'eut droit qu'à des regards blasés. Les deux hommes semblaient se demander s'il allait se taire un jour et hochèrent la tête en montrant leur désaccord. Retirant ses chaussures, Lorenz sourit en tendant une main vers les amoureux.

\- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour le petit cul qui va morfler tout de même ! Ou le gros cul, ça dépend.

Richard haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah parce que j'ai un gros cul ? grogna t-il.

Cette fois, ses amis affichèrent de grands sourires et semblèrent d'accord. Malicieusement, le claviériste assuma son jugement et s'approcha avant de porter une main sur l'objet de la discussion.

\- Mais il me tripote lui ! couina Kruspe.

\- Ho ! s'interposa Paul.

Mais son ami continua en profitant de leur éternelle étreinte pour les embêter. Cette fois, il pressa fermement les fesses du brun à plusieurs reprises.

\- Ben... sans être excessivement gros, c'est loin d'être le plus petit cul de l'Allemagne.

Souriant malgré son harassement alors qu'il sentit son petit ami prêt à se ruer sur l'homme à lunettes, Paul lui vint en aide.

 _\- Don't touch_ _!_ ordonna t-il en tapant sur la main de Lorenz.

Schneider et Lindemann se déchaussèrent également mais en soupirant face à l'insistance naturelle de Flake.

\- Paul, tu es le mieux placé pour nous décrire le cul de ton chéri. Regarde-les, les deux, ils font semblant de se désaper mais ils traînaillent parce qu'ils attendent une réponse.

\- Non mais oh...

\- Parle pour toi !

Leurs amis avaient râlé d'une même voix. Alors que Paul passa les mains sous ses fesses en le regardant dans les yeux, Kruspe ouvrit la bouche en sachant ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Mais c'est qu'il va le faire ! dit-il.

\- Ben... ce que je tiens là, ce n'est pas donné à n'importe qui de pouvoir y mettre les mains.

Lui prenant le visage, Kruspe le regarda en souriant de façon coquine.

\- Dis donc toi...

\- Laisse tomber, il est jaloux parce que tu en as un magnifique.

Les voyant s'embrasser alors que Paul n'ôtait pas ses mains, Flake croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur à côté des deux autres.

\- Voilà ! Ils vont se tripoter devant nous maintenant.

\- Oui mais moi, c'est mon mec que je tripote. Et je t'emmerde ! clama Landers en tournant la tête vers lui.

Après s'être moqué du claviériste rembarré pour de bon, Doom s'approcha du couple tout en désignant leurs chaussures à enlever.

\- Ah oui ! Tant qu'on y est, j'imagine que vous allez passer de deux chambres à une maintenant alors lequel libère la sienne ? demanda t-il avec plus d'intérêt.

Richard s'exécutant, il monta avec Paul afin de changer les bagages de chambre et entendirent par malheur la voix de Lorenz en bas. Ce dernier semblait tout faire pour être entendu de loin.

\- Ah ! C'est apparemment mon petit Paul qui va lui mettre. C'EST BIEN, MON POTE !

Cette fois, Till ainsi que Schneider éclatèrent de rire en bas et le couple désespéra.

\- Quand on dit que la taille ne compte pas ! reprit Lorenz.

\- TA GUEULE ! hurlèrent les amants.

Se regardant en finissant de monter les escaliers, ils s'arrêtèrent et Richard plaqua doucement Paul au mur pour l'embrasser. Caressant sa langue avec ardeur, il plaqua également son bas-ventre contre le sien.

\- J'ai envie de tout faire avec toi, mon amour. Mais ce sera uniquement si tu le veux aussi et tu auras le rôle que tu veux. J'ai tendance à être assez gourmand alors je ne voudrais pas te faire peur ! haleta Kruspe.

Il recula en sentant les mains de Paul lui prendre les hanches.

\- Je pense exactement pareil, prendre et donner. Je veux tout partager avec toi.

Ils garderaient leur intimité pour eux jusqu'à ce que leurs amis cessent de les taquiner. Mais pour le moment, ils avaient besoin d'une grosse nuit de sommeil.

**Fin.**


End file.
